


Pink cotton candy

by Padfootly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Teddy Lupin, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top James Sirius Potter, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootly/pseuds/Padfootly
Summary: Teddy finds himself in love with James and tries more and more not to be led by the impulse of his magic to be near him. James moves country to stay away from his father's godson and not interfere with his relationship with his cousin. All of this could have worked if it wasn't the fact that they couldn't stay away from each other.





	Pink cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Teddy x James  
Hope you enjoy it <3

The pink color was the first thing James Potter remembered as a child. It was the oldest memory he had of his entire life. He remembered very well that at one time - probably around the age of two - he opened his baby eyes and saw shaggy pink hair in front of him, and soon after Teddy Lupin's face came into focus. Ted was eight when James was two, and he seemed to have taken it as his personal mission in life to look after the youngest. Everyone thought it was amazing, because his habit of turning his hair blue all the time just changed when the boy was near James Sirius Potter.

Teddy Remus Lupin was pink to him. He was blue to Harry - his godfather -, blue to Andromeda - his grandmother –, was blue even to Victoire - his current girlfriend -, but to James he was always pink. It was something no one could explain for a long time, not even Ted himself. But whenever he got close to the youngest, his hair instantly turned pink. The shapeshifter realized after a long time that every time he felt ashamed of something, instead of blushing as other people did, it was his hair that reached certain shades of pink and not his cheeks, tone that always appeared in the presence of a certain Potter

For a long time, he didn't understand what that meant, for a long time he tried to fight his magic that propelled him closer to James and things didn't seem to be going well. He, now 26, was under increasing pressure to take action on his relationship with the older Weasley girl, while personally he did his best to avoid her. He didn't want to see her, he didn't want to kiss her and, most of all, he didn't want to marry her.

*  
James had been away from home for a year. At 18 he had accepted a job in France so he wouldn't have to be near Teddy. Since he found himself in love with the older boy he couldn't see him interacting with his cousin without wanting to break anything. At that moment, he thought the healthiest thing was to disappear and not to appear anymore. The problem was that he missed it. He missed his parents, his sibblings, his friends, and all his family, and most importantly, he missed Ted. For more than a year, he'd been feeling terrible, splitting his days between his work and a bar so he couldn't remember how alone he was. His life had lost all color and was in a sad and lonely shade of gray.

"Maybe it's time to go back home." - He thought, once again, sitting in some pub. He had, as usual, ended his work shift and walked aimlessly through the cold, dark streets of France. Entering the first place he found open, it was a pub that seemed to be well attendedThe place was airy and partially crowded. He chose a hidden table to sit on, and soon had a bottle of freshly opened tequila, the drink taste in his mouth and a burning in his throat. His mother had not accepted his departure, as well as his younger sister, and they still sent letters demanding his presence again at home - he laughed at the memory of how similar they were -. He knew he couldn't take much more, he was feeling fade away, losing himself in a life he no longer wanted to be his. He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled his breath. He turned another shot of the drink. He knew that if he didn't have a considerable blood alcohol level he couldn't get a good night's sleep.

At some point in the night, the bottle was half gone, he wondered why he had not fought for Teddy, wondered why he had not stayed at home like everyone he loved and declared himself to his father's godson. Every night was like this and he always get in the same conclusion. He was straight, almost an older brother, and James had no right to ruin his cousin's life like that. Still lost in his thought, the older Potter heard footsteps behind him, but what made him turn was the smell. The smell he hadn't smelled in over a year, but he would recognize it anywhere. He felt the thrust of his magic, as if she was finally quiet because he was with who he should be. And when he finally turned, there was the pink tone he had missed so much, it was a pink that resembled cotton candy. A smile was dancing on Edward Lupin's lips, which automatically made him smile too. It was always like that, Teddy smile, James smile.

Ted was a little different than James remembered, a new tattoo was showing on his right arm, it was a wolf howling to the moon, an obvious tribute to his father and his lupine magic. A few piercings and an ear reamer played on his face, and that haircut was definitely new.

\- What are you doing here? – His voice was hoarse from the lack of use and the burning of the drink.

\- I could ask you the same thing. – Spoke, still smiling. – But, apparently, you want to get drunk.

\- Ted ... – The younger sighed with a smile.

He knew he had missed him, but he had no idea he had missed him that much. It was as if a tightness in his heart was being undone, one that he had not even noticed was there.

\- I came to take you home, Jay. I won't let you get away anymore. – Your tone was sincere.

\- I am at home. - He spoke without any conviction.

\- No, you are not. Your place is not here.

\- I don't have a place yet, I'm just trying to find it. – Ted could hear the hurt in the younger man's voice.

\- In a bar? - Teddy asked. He still smiled.

\- Damn Edward- mister-right-Lupin. – James growled. – Can you leave me alone and go back to Vic?

For the first time Ted's smile died and was replaced by a grimace.

\- We're not together anymore. - He spoke softly.

\- Why not?

\- Well, because I found my place, and now I'm here to make you find yours. – His hair turned even pinker if it was possible, and James laughed. A nice laugh he hadn't given in months.

Of course that the love of his life wasn't saying what he wanted to hear, but it already made him happy to know that he was no longer with his cousin. It already made him happy to know that Teddy wanted him back. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he couldn't help but smile.

\- What do you mean by that? - Asked looking up from the drink for the first time.

\- I ... I talked to Lilly. – James froze, turning automatically locked and red. He had told his sister of his feelings for the shapeshifter, that hell-redhead couldn't have told him, right? Holy shit.

\- I don't know what you are ... – But before he could finish anything, the older man's lips were already on his. He tasted like licorice wand, a taste that was kind of sweet and bitter, incredible, better than James had imagined.

Teddy looked shy, as if he was afraid of the other's reaction, and taking the lead, the dark-haired man took his hand to him and pulled him roughly and quickly close, their tongues dancing and James growled between the kiss, as if I had everything he most wanted in life in front of him. With a light bite on the elder's lips they parted with a gasp. James was the first to speak.

\- My house is not far. – The other nodded, and with a few notes thrown on the table they walk to a place where apparition could be possible. They arrived in an apartment that seemed to be well-frequented, it was clean and beautiful, with light yellowish colors. They laughed shyly at each other, and as soon as the youngest had opened the door, the shapeshifter's hands were on him. His lips were already pressing the brunette's. They kissed against the wall, and then James was pressed to his couch, laughing with the happiness they exuded that they were finally doing it. They went up to James’ room and the clothes were being left by the house. They had been waiting for this for so long that they just couldn't get away from each other.  
They were lying on the bed, undressed, sweaty, James' mouth rising and falling on the shapeshifter's cock causing him to make unhuman grunts and gasp loudly.

\- Holy shit. – He shouted, when with a loud sucking noise James released his cock and smiled. It was as if Teddy's senses had sharpened, he felt the skin crawl with each touch, felt the wet lips running through his entire body, as if he wanted to mark that skin showing who he belonged, felt the thick hand dancing over him. He felt so hard about what he was doing that he could die. Feel then the hand of the youngest pull his hair and whisper in his ear: "Be a good boy and spread your legs wide, Teddy." With his hair even pinker than usual, he shyly spread his legs and became even more sore when, lowering his lips again, at one point the younger man's mouth was at another point of his own. Amid moans and movements of his tongue, James soon added a finger, making the older one moan even louder.

\- Are you enjoying it? – James muttered, and he let out a sound of approval.  
The older man's legs were flexed around the other's body, his hands were buried in the black hair in front of him, he squeezes and pulls according to the spasms he felt, both made sounds that only made them more and more excited, ecstatic.

A second finger entered him and he moaned loudly, as if in heat and James moaned along, as if he could cum just hearing that incredible sound. And then, when the third finger came, all he wanted was to impale himself on something bigger.

\- James ... Oh, fuck ... Come on.

\- What do you want, Ted? – James said, his voice hoarse spasming the other's lower belly, his tongue now dancing again for his cock, while his fingers continue the slow opening movements.

\- Shit. Fuck me alredy. I want you to fuck me.

James grunted, with an almost animalistic sound and was slowly throwing himself into him, Teddy squeezing the younger's hips with his legs forcing him deeper and deeper. He felt the cock opening, stretching him and then moaned loudly. It was immoral how good that was.  
\- Fuck, you're so ... ah ... so tight. – James growled.

As soon as the older man got used to the intrusion, the dark-haired man began with rhythmic movements, establishing a thrusting pattern. One long, four short, two long, three short, three long, two short and soon began again. It was mesmerizing to see that wonderful ass swallowing his cock, and to hear the melodious sound that was Teddy's moans. James takes his own hand to the other's buttocks, opening them and throwing himself harder and deeper, deeper and deeper inward. At this rate he would not last long, he was realizing his dream and the shapeshifter was incredibly tight. He put his hand on the eldest member and began to masturbate him with the thrusts.

\- Jay, I will ... Oh Merlin, I will ...

\- Come for me. – He groaned, and as if those words were all he hoped for, Lupine came full between them, and with the tightness in his cock the other came right inside him, marking him, reminding him that he belonged to James.

They exchanged an accomplice smile and lay back on the bed, a mix of sweat, cum, tousled hair, fingernails and hiccups covering their bodies, but they were as happy as possible. James performed a cleaning spell, and the older one snuggled into him.

\- Your place is by my side, Jay. – Ted whispered. - Come home with me. – James laughed, a happy laugh for the first time in a while, and with a kiss sealing that promise they both fell asleep.

Teddy was pink to James and James belonged to Ted. They were together and that was what mattered. Potter was extremely happy to have all the shades of pink forever in his life now.


End file.
